Taylor Stappord
}} Taylor Stappord is one of the main characters on Devious Maids. She is the young and beautiful trophy wife of Michael Stappord, but Taylor's life of glitz and glamour isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Always having to fight her husband's ex-wife for attention, Taylor ends up befriending her new maid and tries to conceive a child. Ultimately, she loses the child due to a gunshot to the stomach, but ends up getting her happy ending when she and Michael move to Washington D.C. and plan to adopt. Biography 'Early Life' Taylor is originally from Iowa. When she was 20, she came to Los Angeles in order to become an actress. During six years, Taylor was a waitress in a diner across the street from Paramount. She knew she could never make ends meet. However, one day, Adrian Powell came in the diner, and he talked with Taylor. He told her he has a lot of lonely and rich friends, and then he asked her if she would like to make some easy money. After that, Taylor became a prostitute for Adrian. He set him up with his unhappily married friend, Michael Stappord. Taylor and Michael's affair became long term after falling in love with one another. Michael ends his marriage with Olivia Rice and marries Taylor. 'Season 1' Taylor and Michael interview women to become the new maid in the Stappord household when they meet Marisol Duarte. Reluctant at first, Taylor gives Marisol the job. After Michael's ex-wife, Olivia crashes a dinner party hosted by the Stappord's, Marisol ruffs her up as she pushes her out the door, resulting in Taylor keeping Marisol as her maid. Marisol offers to work for the Powell’s on her days off to which Evelyn is delighted, but first she must get the permission from the Stappord’s, because “Stealing somebody’s husband is rude. Stealing someone’s maid is unforgivable.” Taylor wholeheartedly won’t allow Marisol to work for them. “Make no mistake, she is not a friend of mine,” Taylor tells Marisol. Later, when Marisol arrives at the Stappord’s with dry cleaning in hand she walks in on Taylor and Adrian Powell mid-conversation. They both tell Marisol that she is now allowed to work at the Powell home. Taylor looks very disturbed at the conversation. “He’s just very persuasive and cruel,” Taylor tells Marisol when asked what made her change her mind. Marisol and Taylor Stappord run into Olivia at the grocery store where she reveals to Marisol that Taylor was a prostitute, which was how she met husband Michael. Worried that Olivia will spread the news about Taylor’s former profession, Michael decides that he, Taylor, and Marisol will all move to New York — a plan that does not bode well with Marisol, as she needs to stay in Beverly Hills to solve Flora’s murder. Marisol visits Olivia’s home with a devious plan that will keep herself and the Stappord’s in Beverly Hills. She tells Olivia that if she keeps her mouth shut, that Michael won’t have to move across the country and they will be able to rekindle the love they once shared. The plan works, but the meet doesn’t stop there. Olivia dishes out the dirt that Adrian Powell hires prostitutes for his friends and that he was the one to first proposition Taylor. Marisol also finds out that Flora in addition to being the Powell’s maid, was also his prostitute. Marisol then tries to play her two employers off one another, sitting Taylor and Michael down and telling them that Adrian taped Taylor when she was having sex with his friends. This leads to Michael storming to the Powell’s, beating Adrain up, and demanding all the tapes that feature Taylor be given to him. Evelyn takes Marisol into Adrian’s private room, where she sees the one-way mirror and a wall lined with many, many DVDs bearing Flora’s name. Evelyn hands her the videos featuring Taylor and then ushers her and the Stappords out the door with her trademark zingers. Then, she throws out to Marisol as she slams the door in her face: “You’re fired.” Marisol catches Taylor and Michael having sex, which leads Taylor to confide that she wants a child. Marisol takes her to a fertility specialist, where they run into a friend of Michael’s ex, Olivia. Olivia then breaks into the Stappord’s mansion, and Marisol must admit that she lied to her when she said Michael wanted Olivia back. Taylor is pregnant. Everyone in the Stappord house is ecstatic. Michael decides that the right thing to do is to tell his ex-wife Olivia about the news before Taylor announces it. She is devastated, but Michael gently tells her that she should stop loving him and move on with her life, as he is moving on with his. They host a dinner party to reveal the pregnancy, but the night is ruined when Olivia hangs herself outside the window. Marisol is giving Taylor advice on how to deal with the fact that her husband has been visiting his ex-wife Olivia while also setting up a surprise meeting between her lawyer, Remi, and Michael Stappord. Taylor asks Marisol what she should do about Michael’s hospital visits, and Marisol tells her to both support him and remind him of her existence by going to the hospital with him and waiting in the waiting room. Meanwhile, Michael becomes suspicious of Marisol when she lets her lady-lawyer into his house to meet with Remi and seems to be paying a little too close attention to his phone calls concerning Flora. At the end of the episode, Taylor tells him she caught Marisol eavesdropping outside his office while he was taking a phone call, and he seems to know that she might have ulterior motives for taking a job with him. After asking Taylor to keep tabs on Marisol, Michael goes to Philippe with his suspicions about his maid. He finds out her real identity through some very shallow digging – after all, if you google Marisol’s full name you find out who she is immediately – and Philippe decides to take matters into his own hands and hires an assassin to kill her. Michael returns home with barely enough time to war Marisol of the danger she is in and call her a taxi. When Taylor arrives and finds that Marisol is leaving, she demands and explanation. Michael gives her one, and Marisol tells Taylor that she has always thought of her as a friend, Taylor demands that Marisol stay. When she goes outside to retrieve Marisol’s luggage, the assassin Philippe hired shoots her instead of Marisol. As Marisol and Michael stand worriedly by a recovering Taylor’s bedside, Taylor urges Michael to tell Marisol everything he knows about Philippe’s involvement in Flora’s death. Michael protests at first, but when Taylor reminds him that Philippe is the one who truly killed their child, he decides to cooperate. 'Season 2' Following Philippe's death, Marisol leaves her job working for the Stappord's and goes back to working as an English professor at a university in California. Despite leaving her life as a maid behind, however, she remains close friends with her former employers. Three months later, Taylor stops by Marisol's new home: her fiance's Beverly Hills mansion. While there, she reveals to her maid some important news. A firm in Washington D.C. has offered Michael a large amount of money to come work for them. This means that the Stappord's will be packing up and leaving that upcoming Friday. Marisol is a bit saddened by the news, especially with it happening so soon. Taylor tells her friend that she knows it's a bit soon, but they have already found an actor to rent their house, and once they have settled in, they can finally adopt a child. Marisol is thrilled by the news and congratulates Taylor. The latter then goes on to say that she saw the pictures of Nicholas that Marisol sent her and admits he's a hunk. Opal is seen walking into the room and serving Marisol and Taylor. She asks Marisol if she should pour her a drink. The later declines this, and Opal leaves. Taylor notices the strained relationship between Marisol and Opal. She starts to doubt Marisol is happy, so she tells her that she will pour the tea, and her former maid can start talking. Later on, it is shown that Marisol is telling Taylor how she thinks Nicholas and Opal may have been having an affair. Taylor asks if she thinks it is still going on, and Marisol tells her ex-boss that she doesn't know and doesn't really think so. She just wonders why Nick keeps letting Opal live in the mansion. She says that if Opal's son, Ethan is the product of an ancient one night stand then it would at least make sense. Taylor tells her friend that if Nicholas is Ethan's father, then surely the former would have set up some sort of financial situation for his son. She asks if Marisol saw anything suspicious in the financial records. The ex-maid shocks Taylor by revealing that she, nor her lawyer have seen the records - because there was never a prenup. Marisol explains that Nicholas never asked for a one. Taylor says that that is to bad because if he really didn't trust her, then it'd be easier for Marisol to trust him. 'Season 3' At a unspecified moment after their departure, Taylor and Michael adopted a little girl named Katy. However, an unknown event happened, which force the Stappords to lie about her adoption. Moreover, Katy appeared to act quite weirdly, which let Michael to think she has some emotional problems and to act coldy towards her. Taylor is really attentive and understanding with Katy, creating some tensions between her and Michael and pushing Katy to think Taylor also does not love Michael, just like her. At an unknown moment after Katy's adoption, the Stappords came back to Beverly Hills to live in the house they rented to Spence Westmore. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 13.png Promo 101 14.png Promo 101 24.png Promo 101 25.png Promo 108 09.png Promo 108 10.png Promo 108 11.png Promo 108 12.png Promo 108 13.png Promo 108 14.png Promo 108 16.png Promo 110 01.png Promo 110 02.png Promo 110 12.png Promo 110 13.png Promo 110 14.png Promo 110 15.png Promo 110 16.png Promo 110 17.png Promo 110 20.png Promo 112 18.png Promo 112 19.png Promo 301 01.png Promo 301 07.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Featured Articles